Chiheisen
by twistedlittledoll
Summary: "If you died and were reborn into the bloodthirsty Uchiha clan, you'd be as scared as I am." Self-Insert/OC Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**::Chiheisen::**

_**Summary: "**_If you died and were reborn into the Uchiha Clan, you'd be as scared as I am." Self-Insert/OC

**_Full Summary_**: I was never one to believe in afterlife. After passing on, that was it. Your life is over. Complete. After my life was cut short, I expected to fall into a never ending abyss of darkness. The last thing I would ever expect, was to be reborn into a bloodthirsty clan, as the future betrothed of Uchiha Itachi. But hey, not only is this godsend second chance for the Uchiha, but for me as well.

**_Genre:_** Mainly angst. This story will not be 'sunshine' and rainbows, for I will try to make this as original as I can. Adventure, action. Slight humor. A little romance.

_**Point of View: **_This will alternate between first point of view and third.

_**Universe:** _Alternate Universe, non-con, AU. Some things will take place in canon. Most things will be made up by me. Self-insert.

_**Rating/Content:**_ Possibly M. For later content. Such as slight sexual content, violence, adult content etc.

_**Notes:**_I've been wanting to write a Self-Insert fanfic for the longest, and after being inspired by many wonderful SI fics, I've finally decided to sit down and write one. My OC, I will do my very best not to make her Mary-Sueish, but I am not a perfect author, so forgive me if there is anything that you dislike. Again, I will try my best. Also, the title, _Chiheisen, _translates to Horizon.

_**Disclaimer:** _Anything related to the Naruto franchise belongs to Kishimoto. Although I would do anything to own Itachi-kun, I highly doubt that Kishimoto would give him to me. Akemi and any other character you don't see in Naruto belongs to me.

_**Please enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>1-Kaishi<strong>

Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance.

That means, you only have one chance to live the life that's been given to you. I've always been a wild one. I was the girl who you would see speeding down the highway with her friends, the roof of the car down, and the loud rock music blasting. I was always the one who would recklessly throw herself into trouble without a second thought. 'YOLO', 'You only live once' was my motto. Now, you can say I understand the meaning of that saying.

I was never one to care what would happen to me. For me, life was just about friends and fun. I never thought twice about the consequences of my actions, until the fateful night when my mistakes finally caught up to me.

It was supposed to be a small get together at a friend's house, with less then 10 people. Imagine my surprise how within the first 10 minuets of the 'get together' it turned into a wild party with over 100 teens acting like they have no sense in the world. I was one of them, of course. Apparently, I had to much to drink and my mother called me, screaming my head off for me to get my ass back home.

I was in no condition to drive. My sober friend offered. On the long road to my house, she ended up lecturing me on my alcohol tolerance, and we got into this huge argument, in which she was distracted long enough to not notice the large truck coming our way. A loud honk and a bright white light caught our attention, only it was to late.

My friend made it out lucky. A broken leg, fractured arm, and a few cuts here and there. I, however, was not so lucky.

The last thing I remember occurring, was as they say, 'your life flashing before your eyes.' I saw myself as a toddler, playing with my mother and sister, my first day of school, meeting my best friends, getting my first crush, going through puberty, my first kiss and the rest of the events of the life I had once lived.

I didn't know what happened next. One minute, I'm floating over my dead body in a hospital room and watching my family mourn hysterically.

And then it all went black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, I felt totally different.<p>

There was no pain. No guilt. I don't even think I remembered who my name was.

I just felt...numb. My body felt different. It didn't feel like the body of a seventeen year old girl, it felt much less than that. In fact I felt so...small. I tried to sit up,and then everything seemed much...bigger. It was then, I took in my surroundings. I was staring up at a dark wall. Was this hell? I know nothing about what happens after death, but it was dark. So I was probably in hell.

But there was no fire. No screeching demons. Purgatory, perhaps?

I moved my head to the side, and noticed it was actually a room. I noticed a door, a dresser, _a doll house_, and a vanity mirror. Where am I? I tried to push myself up, but my arms felt all small and weak. Maybe I was just tired. How long had I been asleep? I grabbed on to the closet thing I could find, which was a wooden platform. With all my strength, I pulled myself up and stood. Why did I feel so tired and weak... Now I was an athletic girl in my life mind you, and this wasn't how I felt. But sometimes when I slept to long, I would feel weak...

I looked around again. Yep, I was in a room alright? In a house? Were there houses in the afterlife? I then noticed that I was trapped, in a cage like thing. I looked around the room, until I noticed where I was.

A child's room.

Why the hell was I in a child's room? What happened to my makeup kit, my rock band posters, my teenager stuff? Why was everything so big? What the hell was happening?

The door suddenly opened, and in walked in a beautiful young woman. She approached me, a soft smile on her face. She stood over me, and I cowered back, afraid. She held clothes in her hands. What happened next shocked me.

She then _picked me up_ and held me on her hips and hummed a soft song in my ears. I wanted to ask, "What the hell is going on?" but instead it came out as an incomplete sentence, 'What going on? You know, how little kids talk when they can't speak in full sentences. Plus my voice sounded incredibly childish. I looked into the woman's beautiful blue-gray eyes. They were filled with such kindness and warmth, like how a mother is with a child. Yet in those beautiful eyes, I saw sadness.

I blinked in confusion. Then it all slowly started to come together. I was small. The woman picked me up. She was singing a song to me. The incomplete sentences. The childish voice... I was a child again! What the hell? This woman who was holding me was obviously my mother. I observed her more. She had long, raven hair that fell past her waist in soft waves. She wore a Japanese styled dress, and on the shoulder of her dress was some strange symbol of a fan. It looked oddly familiar...

So, I think I was reborn in Tokyo or somewhere, because in America no one ever wore anything like that. It was obvious. Plus, I had heard the woman-my mother mutter Japanese lyrics. I watched a lot of anime, So I would know. The woman moved to the mirror in the room, and that's when I saw myself. I shared the same blue-grey irises as my mother, as well as the long raven curls. Judging about my size, I couldn't be no older than four or three years old.

She took a brush and began to my hair. My head was small, so it moved back and forth with the rough brush. She then pulled out two white ribbons, and tied my hair into high pigtails. I let out a whine, I had always hated pigtails. They made me look to babyish, even though I was technically a toddler. With my small, chubby hands, I yanked out the ribbons and threw them. The woman giggled sweetly and turned me towards her.

"Oi, you don't like that hairstyle, ne?"

"Iie." Came my childish whine.

Instead she took the ribbons, and tied it around my head like a headband. She brushed my bangs out of my face, and reached in the dresser and pulled out a dark blue dress. The dress hand long white sleeves, and on the symbol of a fan was imprinted on the back. She put the dress on and turned me so I could see my reflection.

"Kawai Desu!" She squealed kissing my chubby cheek. I mentally rolled my eyes. I was never really an affectionate person in my previous life. I guess one good outcome is that I think I don't have to wear a diaper again. I think. And my new mom seems totally awesome...what about my dad?

As if on cue, in walked a man whose eyes were as dark as his aura. He had dark ,shoulder-length, unruly hair. He was handsome, I'll admit. But he just radiated darkness and hate. His eyes immediately filled with utter disgust as he set his eyes on me. What? Did I have something on my face? Did I smell? I'm sure I'm potty trained, right?

"Isogu. The clan members are meeting up, and I'm not going to be late because you wanna waste time pampering the brat." His cold voice sent shivers down my spine. And hey! I'm not a brat! I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that man is my father...

My mother looked down, somewhat ashamed. "Gomenasi, Neikan." The man, Neikan, scoffed and left the room. My mother sighed as she adjusted me at her hip and we left the house. The house was pretty big, I noted. Almost every house looked the same, and all of them had the same imprint of the fan on them. I feel like I've seen this before. That symbol of a fan...it looks so familiar.

After a long walk, we entered a large building. When we entered, I felt intimidated by all the people in there. They all shared the same dark hair, the dark clothes, and cold, judging eyes. It seemed like they were a cult, or a clan or something. There was old people there as well, clad in dark robes. The old people started talking, but I tuned them out as I took in my surroundings. My eyes were on the red and white fan which hung proudly on the walls. I know I've seen that symbol before...it was in some...anime I think. My mother put me down and I observed everything.

The people discussed things that I took no interest in. It was then that the man who I assume to be my father stood.

" This village...Konoha...is weakening. Without the Uchiha clan in it's grasp, this village would be nothing." Murmurs in agreement echoed throughout the room. Konoha? Uchiha? Wait a minute... Once again, realization hit me in the face. The village, Konoha. The fan symbol, the name Uchiha. I was in the Naruto-verse. As in, the anime Naruto! Of all the places I'd have to be born into, why this one? Not that I didn't love Naruto, I was as much as a Narutard as much as the next guy, but still. Being born into such an complicated and violent world was scary.

And the fact that I'm an Uchiha as well...damn...If you died and were reborn into the Uchiha clan, you'd be as scared as I am.

"I agree with you completely, Neikan-sama," A man, who I recognized to be the clan heir, Uchiha Fugaku said. "The Uchiha have been knocked to the side for to long. They treat us like we're no better than scum. But one day, this pathetic village will bow down to the name Uchiha..." Why was it that this man reminded me of Firelord Ozai, from Avatar: The Last Airbender? I just got the same feeling from them. My father then turned to me and motioned me over. Shyly, I stood beside him.

"But as for now,we move on to more important matters..." Fugaku turned his gaze towards me, and I shivered and hid behind my father. My father scowled and pushed me up towards Fugaku. "Stop being so pathetic. Yakunitatanai." He whispered. I gulped as I did the only thing I could think of. In Japanese culture I had studied before, the polite thing to do was bow. So that I did.

"My daughter...Uchiha Akemi." Came my father's voice. I didn't fail to notice the disappointment and malice in his voice when he said my name. I don't know why that hurt so much.

"Hn...I see." I kept my head on the ground as I felt Fugaku's judging eyes scan over me. What was he going to do to me? I looked up when I felt another presence beside us. I then found myself looking into two deep pools of gray. My heart began to beat faster than an 808 drum, as I recognized those eyes almost immediately. _Aw crap..._

"Akemi-san...meet my son, Uchiha Itachi. Your future husband."

I was screwed. So royally screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>End of prologue.<br>**

**NOTE: I re-edited the chapter, hopefully I've cleared up and confusion anyone may have. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading and please leave a review! (No flames)  
><strong>

**-LostLonelyLies**


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi was incredibly adorable as a child.

His raven hair was almost long, but stopped at his neck. His eyes were amazingly large, and his long eyelashes framed them.

I had to restrain myself from pinching his cheeks.

His grey irises peered at me, almost innocently. Yet I couldn't help but shudder at the intensity in them. If he were his older self, I'd feel even more intimidated than I already do. For eyes so young, they already held so much years. I think it was around the time where the third shinobi war was taking place. The war that shaped Itachi into the pacifist he grew to be.

As my secret fangirl side raged on within me, another thought loomed over me. I was Itachi's future wife...his betrothed, his 'girlfriend', if you will. Which means ten years from now-I'm dead. Itachi was going to kill me on the night of the massacre. Oh great. I then made a mental note to stay as far away from this weasel as possible. Maybe I could run away... to Suna...or hide somewhere.

I gulped as father pushed me forward. "Show your respect." He growled.

I could feel myself shaking as I forced myself to look into Itachi's eyes. "K-kon'nichiwa I-Itachi-san. N-nice to meet yo-you." I stuttered in my childish voice. Amusement shone in the young Uchiha's eyes, and a small smirk ghosted across his lips. He was amused by this? Meanie!

He bowed. "The pleasure is mine, Akemi-chan." Damn, was he the charmer. His voice was so velvety and smooth. Especially for his age. But Animes tend to do that a lot. Giving a young child such a deep voice. But thank you Crispin Freeman for giving Itachi such a sexy voice! But that was not important right now.

"Ten years from now you will be wedded. Neikan-sama, I entrust your daughter's training is efficient?" Fugaku asked.

My father nodded. "Hai." His eyes turned to me, a gleam in them. A gleam I didn't like.

The clan head nodded. " Hn. I am pleased to know that my son will not be wedding a weakling. Meeting adjourned."

Uchihas began to leave, while few began to talk. I dodged all the people I could desperate to find mother or a way to get out of this creepy place. I dove between people's legs, the entrance becoming close but then my balance was knocked of when I bumped into something-or someone.

I landed with an 'Oomph'. I rubbed my head and peeked an eye open to see what I had run into, to see a pair of large dark eyes staring back at me. I gazed at the beholder of those eyes, it was a child who looked about two or three years older than me. He had wild, unruly hair and pale skin.

He grinned at me. "Why hello there, cutie. What's your name?"

"Uh...I-I'm... A-Akemi..." I stuttered, trying to sound as a child possibly could.

His grin grew. "Well hello there, Akemi! My name is Shisui. So, you're the one who's marrying my cousin, ne?"

I nodded.

"Be sure to take good care of him. Sometimes he may seem like a prick, and a jerk, and a homicidal, deranged maniac but-"

"Shisui, do you even know what the words you've chosen in your vocabulary mean?" A sarcastic voice asked. Shisui puffed his cheeks and turned to look at Itachi, who stood with his arms crossed. I didn't let my eyes meet his.

"Oi, shutup Itachi! _I'm your senior! _You should respect me!" Shisui cried. Itachi's lips curled up.

"That whining of yours isn't going to influence me to do so."

Shisui once again puffed his cheeks and turned to me. "You see what I have to deal with?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, looking in my eyes with sympathy. "I'll keep you in my prayers, Akemi-san. If you don't end up killing this weasel first, he'll definitely kill you..."

Oh Shisui, you have no idea how right you are.

Itachi then whacked Shisui on the head. "Don't be childish, Shisui-nii. That's not what shinobi's are supposed to do."

Said Uchiha whined and rubbed the bump on his head. "You're so mean to me!" Anime tears ran down his face. Itachi being Itachi only stared at him impassively. I blinked. Was this the relationship these two had? I expected it to be more of a student-teacher relationship, Shisui being more of the mature figure who Itachi looked up to. I mean, Itachi looked up to Shisui, but the way they act towards one another makes it seem like Itachi's the older one, and Shisui's the younger immature one.

Itachi's dark eyes moved over to me. I looked away.

But my eyes wandered up back to him. He was still staring.

I blinked.

He blinked.

I blinked again.

He also blinked again.

Finally he broke the staring competition and spoke. "Akemi-san, my father thought it would be best to see where your skills lay. Please meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning."

I gave a nod, but yet, his eyes still never left me.

My father approached me. "Come, Akemi." He said in an authoritative tone. By the sound of his tone, I'd figured it'd be best to obey him. I followed him out the entrance, and onto the long pathway home. Not even five minutes, were my legs starting to get tired.

"Tou-san." I called out to him. He muttered the infamous Uchiha responding statement 'Hn',but didn't turn back.

I frown. "Tou-san, where Kaa-san?"

"That's none of my concern, child. It is not any of yours either." His cold voice said. I frowned. This guy was the definition of Uchiha to the bone. Cold, silent, and blunt. Always some dark, angry look in his eyes, which stood out in the rest of the clan somewhat.

Cursed were those one who were downgraded with short, stubby legs. I pitied toddlers, how frustrating it must be to be forced to stumble through the first years of life on these fragile fragments of body.

The walk back to the compound was a rocky one. I stumbled and fell on my butt, dozens of times, and all the while father simply acted as if I didn't even exist. By the time we had reached the end of the forest and into the gates of Konoha, my legs were shaking and weak. Why did I have to feel so weak?

"Stop being so pathetic." Father murmured, as he continued on his way. Mentally, I gave him a special hand signal called the birdy. You try walking miles on these little legs. Let's see how you'd like it!

* * *

><p>They made their way through the village, walking amongst many commoners and citizens of Konoha.<p>

Her large blue eyes innocently scanned everything around her, taking the sight in. This was her home now. The world of _Naruto_, the shinobi world, was her home now. The world of violence, death, and sorrow.

The clan. The Uchiha clan, a bloodthirsty, vengeful clan, the clan that would so meet their unfortunate end, was her family now.

She was only four years old, and yet, her death warrant had already been signed.

And she had never been more terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know.<strong>

**But this story was becoming ancient, so at least it's something :P**

**Thank you all for the reviewfollowfavorite**

**Please review :) no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the reviews! ^_^**

**this chapter should be pretty easy, just some humor, a little action, (tho i'm no expert at fight scenes, so bare with me!)**

**forgive me if there are any mistakes, feel free to leave your NON-NEGATIVE thoughts :) keep in mind, this is AU, like i said some things, such as the timelines are different, new things are appearing, and SPOILER someone isn't dying... :)**

**i do not own naruto...wish i did tho...sasuke would've ended up with someone else...**

**Hehe...enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Straighten your stance!" Stumbling to obey her father's command, Akemi struggled so stand straight on her chubby legs. She was sure that the sun had long gone down, or was that just her clouded vision blinding her? She forced her eyes open, only to be blinded by the bright light of the sunshine.<p>

Why were Uchiha eyes so damn sensitive?

Her father barked another order to stand still, but it was really hard. She was tired, and hungry, and sweaty and she was sure that her legs weren't supposed to be this numb. Where was her mother? She may not have known much about her yet, but how she longed for that warm embrace again. The moment they reached the compound, he had dragged her straight to the training grounds, and she's been stuck there ever since.

"You're too unfocused. Pay attention!" He yelled, which caused tears to build up in her eyes.

Suddenly, a kunai was flung at her, and with her poor, childish reflexes, it grazed her pale cheek in a not so gentle way. She fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'. Groaning, she felt a warm liquid stream down her cheek. Blood.

She bit her lip, a whimper escaping. She wanted nothing more than to run away and hide in a hole somewhere. She didn't want to be an Uchiha! This clan was filled with arrogant, narcissistic hardasses. And why would she be born into a world where she would barely be able to live! Time flies to quickly, and soon she would stand eye to eye with her future 'husband', as he drove a blade through her heart.

Why couldn't she have been born a Hyuuga? Or a Nara, a Yamanaka, hell, even a Inuzuka sounded better than this!

And by the way her father was looking at her, that seemed like the best decision to make.

He closed his eyes, an irritated sigh leaving his lips. Shaking his head, he turned and walked away, and Akemi didn't fail to miss the word 'weak.'

That hurt her more than it should have.

But what did he expect? She was a mere, small child, a girl. And from what she remembered, there were no female ninjas in the Uchiha. Except that Naori chick, but that was under different circumstances. Her body was weak and frail, she couldn't even stand on her two legs without shaking.

Maybe she didn't have to be a ninja. Maybe she could be a baker, own a bakery. She did like baking in the previous world. Or maybe a dancer. She highly doubted that this world had 'Hip Hop' dance. She was never one for poofy dresses, or silky ribbons in her hair, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Yeah, that's what she'd do. She'd run away, and become a...Kagura? That's what they were called right? The dancers, and as cheesy as the type of dance was, it sure beats being a ninja.

Struggling to stand on her legs, she stumbled on, forcing as much strength into her lithe legs, she ran.

One of the advantages of being so young, was her size and speed. Only she feared that the wind would pick her up and blow her away, she was so small.

She raced her way through the compound, her long raven curls whipping around her face. She dove past numerous Uchihas, all going on about their way. Mothers gossiped with mothers, elders talked amongst themselves, Uchiha shinobis going off to train. Otherwise, the atmosphere seemed pretty...tranquil.

The clan gates came closer, and she was out of the compound. Her legs were growing tired.

At this rate, she'd never run away. She probably wouldn't make it an inch passed the gates of Konoha, she'd be caught red-handed. Bending over and placing her small hands on her knees, the young Uchiha girl struggled to catch her breath. Her throat felt sore and dry.

Water. Food. She was on the verge of passing out.

She slumped to the ground, her heart beating faster and faster.

She had to be strong. If she was ever going run away from Konoha, she couldn't be weak. But she had to move fast. If she were caught, who knows what penalties she'd had to face. This world wasn't like the modern world, where if you'd do something bad, punishment was standing in the corner, thinking about what you did. But in this world...it sent shivers down her spine. Who knows how crazy the Uchiha were...

Well everyone knew, but that wasn't the point.

Her legs were numb, but she forced herself to walk on. Her breath was becoming shorter...her heartbeat weaker and weaker...

Than it all went black.

* * *

><p>Her vision was clouded with gray and white when she woke up.<p>

It was a room filled with white. Did she die again?

She weakly moved her head around, to realize she was in a bedroom. Was she in a hospital? She didn't know, her head felt fuzzy and heavy.

The door opened, and she jumped, her breath caught in her throat. Not just from how it startled her, but who stood at the doorway.

A young, beautiful, crimson haired woman. From what Akemi could see, there was a bump in her belly, indicating pregnancy. She wore green on her slender figure, which heightened her pregnant stomach.

It didn't take long for her to realize who this woman was.

_Uzumaki Kushina. Wife of the fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato. Current jinchuruki of the nine-tailed fox..._

"Oh, you poor thing!" She was carrying a tray of what smelled like rice and fish, as she placed the tray on a stand near the bed she was laying on. She knelt down close, and she couldn't help but notice how she smelled strongly of...strawberries...

She placed a hand on her warm skin, before reaching over and putting a cold rag on her forehead.

"I found you passed out by Ichiraku's. Now what's a cute little thing like you doing out by yourself?" She smiled warmly. Her aura shone with that motherly warmth. It's a shame really. She would've been a wonderful mother. Too bad she died before she could even hold Naruto in a full embrace.

She tried to speak, but it only came out in weak whimpers. Kushina flipped a strand of red hair over her shoulder. Akemi couldn't help but feel jealous. Why couldn't she have had that amazing, fiery shade that Uzumakis bore? But instead, she was stuck with the boring, black Uchiha hair. It would shine violet sometimes, if she caught a good gleam of the sun. At least it wasn't pink. She hated pink. And there was only one pink-haired girl in the Naruto universe who she was familiar with, and she despised her.

But she had yet to stumble across Sakura. Hopefully she didn't.

She then ran the damp cloth across the scar on her cheek. She winced.

The Uzumaki than picked up the tray, before bringing the food up to the child's mouth. Akemi opened her mouth and nearly moaned when it made contact. The food was delicious. The warm, juicy fish sent a barrage of flavor throughout her taste buds. She was sure she had never tasted anything so delightful.

Kushina giggled, placing a napkin to wipe her mouth. "You know, you look very familiar, dattebayo. I've seen those eyes somewhere before." She squinted her eyes, observing her. She tapped her chin, thinking. After a moment, she snapped her fingers.

"You're from the Uchiha clan, ne?" Akemi nodded. Judging by the pale skin and raven hair, anybody could tell from a mile away. Her blue eyes stood out to her though. She doesn't remember there ever being an Uchiha with blue eyes in the series, as all seemed to have black, soulless eyes.

"You're an exact replica of her...tell me, is Uchiha Myou your mother?" Akemi blinked. She never did quite catch her mother's name. But since _Myou _was the only other Uchiha in the clan who had blue eyes, she assumed it was her. So she nodded.

"I knew it, dattebayo! Only Myou could have such melancholy eyes like that." There was a flash in the Uzumaki's eyes, something that caught onto Akemi's brain and stayed there.

"Demo, why were you running around the village anyways? Myou-chan must be worried sick about you. Where is she, ne?" But that was the thing. Akemi didn't know where she was. If she were here, she wouldn't have been hiding from her asshole of a father.

But thanks to the water that was given to her, her throat wasn't so dry. "I don't know. I can't find her." Myou, her name was, her mother had vanished sometime during the meeting. She hadn't paid to much attention.

"Oi, she must be...never mind that, I'm sure she's back from wherever she is! We'll find her as soon as you finish eating." Although there was suspicion lurking in her mind, she brushed it off and continued to eat. She didn't want to pass out again.

* * *

><p>They made their way to the Uchiha compound. She flinched away from the judging stares from the clan members. Why did they all seem so...hateful towards her?Well, duh, they <em>are<em> Uchiha. They're known for their infamous hatred curse. But what did she do? She was only a child! She had yet to make her appearance known in this clan, but they weren't going to make it to easy. This clan needed to get over themselves.

It was their fault why they met their end. If they weren't so arrogant, so arrogant and cold, then Itachi wouldn't have had to face the horrible tragedy of killing them off.

But Konoha bore it's own sins as well. This village was filled with it's own darkness, and there was a certain few who were responsible for that. Maybe the Uchiha weren't the only one who needed to change. Konoha wasn't so perfect.

Finally, the large house appeared in front. A knock on the door later, they were revealed to see a frantic Myou. The second she saw them, she swept the Uchiha child in her arms, nearly squeezing the life out of her. Her face turned fifty shades of blue. Damn, did her mother have a grip!

"Oh, Akemi-chan, my _koibito_, there you are! I've been worried sick!" She breathed a sigh of relief into her hair, stroking it. From behind her, the red-head giggled to herself.

Releasing her grip, Myou stood, pulling the red-head into a hug, careful to watch her stomach. "Arigato, Kushina-chan! I don't know what I would've done if something would've happened to her."

The Hokage's wife laughed it off. As they began to talk, Akemi berated herself for being caught. Now how would she leave Konoha? She'd have to think of something else, in order to escape this damned village. She was so caught in her thoughts, she failed to listen to the hushed whispered among the older women. She would've noticed how panicked, they were, how suspicious it sounded.

Suddenly, a voice cut them off.

"OIIIIII! MYOU-OBA-CHAN!" They turned to where the loud voice had cut them off, to see a young boy, no older than thirteen years old running towards them. He was an Uchiha, no doubt, judging by matching dark hair and eyes.

It registered in Akemi's brain, who this boy was.

_Obito..._

* * *

><p><strong>There's the second chapter;) Sorry if it's rushed, I was in a hurry cause I've been so busy lately, and I wanted to update a story :) But yeah, I love Obito so he's gonna play a part in this story! :)<strong>

**I haven't quite decided how this story is gonna go down, which route, but I'll just 'go with the flow':) I got sucked into other stuff, so forgive me if I'm rusty on some parts. But I know what I'm doing :) although my japanese isn't the best, but i'm learning!**

**ReviewFollowFave, please! It's greatly appreciated. :) *No flames, please...***

**Until the next update~**


End file.
